The Decision
by AnimeFTW
Summary: Set two days after "To Vent and to Feel." Bi-Han knows what his answer is going to be. However, there is something else he needs to tell Tomas as well.


A/N: This is my ninth fan fiction. This story takes place two days after _To Vent and to Feel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything involving Mortal Kombat. The franchise belongs to Ed Boon.

* * *

 _It's amazing how quickly two days can pass by_ , Bi-Han thought as he woke up.

The warrior quietly gathered his things in order to avoid waking Kuai Liang, then made his way to the showers. As he prepared for the day, all he could think about was what happened between him and Tomas Vrbada. The Cryomancer smiled as he recalled their kiss. Truth be told, he already knew what his decision was, and he couldn't wait to tell the smoke user. It was something else that made him tell the other man he needed two days to think about it.

The black-haired man's smile fell as the reason ran through his mind.

 _I absolutely need to tell him_ , he thought. _He needs to be informed. But what if he doesn't want to go on after knowing that?_

The assassin shook his head, ridding himself of his doubts.

 _If that's the case, so be it. Better that than going on without knowing._

His resolve firm, Bi-Han finished getting ready. After returning to his and Kuai's room to make sure Kuai was awake, he put away his things, waited for Kuai to get dressed, then went to the dining hall with him. Tomas was already there when they arrived.

"Good morning," The older man smiled at the Ice Brothers.

"I can't believe you're actually here before us!" the short-haired man grinned, sitting next to him.

"Like I'm gonna be late for food, Kuai," the silver-haired man scoffed, flicking Kuai's nose.

"Ow!" the youngest warrior rubbed his nose. "Tomas, I'm twenty-five! I'm too old for that!"

"You'll never be too old for that, little brother," Bi-Han replied, smiling as he ruffled Kuai's hair.

"Bi-Han!" Kuai blushed, setting his hair back in place. "We're twins!"

"Yes, but I entered the world first," the older twin retorted. "Ergo, you're my little brother."

The younger twin scowled, but had no comeback for that. The grandmaster entered the dining hall a moment later. The Lin Kuei immediately became still, silent, and stoic. The leader of the clan looked at everyone as he made his way to the top table. When he got there, he nodded, then sat down, signaling the beginning of breakfast. Everyone waited for him to start eating before they ate themselves. Kuai was still annoyed at Bi-Han and Tomas, so he avoided looking at them as he ate. Bi-Han took advantage of that, making eye contact with Tomas. He gave a small nod when no one was looking, a silent message passing between them.

 _After breakfast._

Tomas subtly looked around to make sure he wouldn't be seen, then returned the gesture. The message received, the two of them began to eat.

* * *

The isolated part of the Lin Kuei Temple that Bi-Han and Tomas frequented over the past two years was so familiar to them, they could get there in no time at all.

Bi-Han got there first, to sort out what he was going to say. Ten minutes later, Tomas arrived.

"Are you alright?" the Czechoslovakian man inquired. "You look worried. I know you said two days, but if you need more time, that's fine."

"No, it's not that," the Chinese man responded. "I've made my decision. It's just that I need to tell you something else as well."

"Okay," the silver-haired man nodded.

The black-haired man also nodded, then inhaled while closing his eyes. He opened them when he finished exhaling.

"I like you, Tomas," he began. "I like you as more than just a friend, and I want to pursue a relationship with you. However…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" the gray-eyed man urged, smiling.

The blue-eyed man walked up to Tomas, then awkwardly placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I have absolutely no idea what to do when it comes to this," Bi-Han admitted. "Romance, relationships, all of it. I don't know about any of it."

Tomas stared at Bi-Han for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

"That's what you were worried about?" the warrior asked between bouts of laughter.

"It's not funny!" the assassin said defensively.

"Yes, it is!" Tomas replied, still laughing. "You made it sound like whatever you were going to say was a bad thing, but it isn't!"

"… It's not?" Bi-Han's defensiveness was gone, replaced with slight confusion.

"Of course not," Tomas assured, laughter finally dying down. "It's okay that you don't know what to do. It just means you'll need to learn."

"I'll learn from you," Bi-Han smiled, confusion replaced with relief.

"Now that's a sentence I never thought I'd hear," Tomas chuckled. "You learning from me." A smug grin formed on his face. "Nor would I have ever thought that I know something that the great Sub-Zero doesn't."

"Smoke." Bi-Han was not amused.

"Alright, alright," Tomas conceded, taking Bi-Han's hands off of his shoulders, holding them in his. "In all seriousness, this is fine by me." To illustrate his point, Tomas smiled and gently squeezed Bi-Han's hands. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Now that I know we're going to do this, yes," Bi-Han equally as gently took his hands out of Tomas's. "I don't want Kuai Liang to know about us."

"Why not?" Tomas was surprised at this.

"We both know that by doing this, we're taking a serious risk," Bi-Han started, his voice serious. "We're careful, but we can't assume we won't be found out. If the clan ever finds out, we'll be executed. You and I for being together, Kuai Liang for knowing about us and not reporting us. The grandmaster will deem Tundra complicit. I refuse to take that risk. There's the possibility Kuai may feel excluded and hurt in the future, but if it means he'll live, so be it." Bi-Han's hands were tightly clenched into fists when he was finished.

Tomas was silent for a few moments, taking all of this in.

"Yes, you're right," he agreed. "We won't tell him."

Bi-Han nodded to show that he heard him.

"To sum up, we're entering a romantic relationship where I'll be learning what to do from you. Said relationship is a secret one, even to Kuai Liang. Is that everything?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Bi-Han took a deep breath, relaxing when he exhaled, fists unclenching into hands once more.

"Bi-Han," Tomas said, wrapping his arms around Bi-Han's waist. "Everything will be alright. You'll see." He smiled.

Bi-Han looked at Tomas's arms around his waist, then wrapped his own arms around Tomas's shoulders, smiling in turn. "Thank you, Tomas."

"See?" Tomas grinned. "You're learning already!"

Bi-Han chuckled. "I am a fast learner."

"And that's why you're the Lin Kuei's greatest warrior," Tomas stated.

"That's partly why," Bi-Han corrected. "Most of it comes from training. Speaking of which, do you want to spar with me?"

"Sure," Tomas responded. "But for now, let's enjoy this while we can."

"Alright," Bi-Han accepted.

Tomas smiled, then kissed Bi-Han's forehead. Bi-Han's eyes widened in surprise. When the kiss registered, he grinned, then pressed their foreheads together.

In that moment, they knew that despite the risks, everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: That was fanfic number nine. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
